


Words of Love

by idancewiththefairies



Series: Post-war ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kisses, M/M, angsty fluff, sappy angst my favourite thing to write, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: Draco says 'I love you' to Harry for the first time
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Post-war ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Words of Love

They are lying intertwined on the sofa in front of the gently flickering fire. They kiss lazily, with no destination, just a simple sleepy expression of affection. Draco’s nose nudges softly along Harry’s cheek as he plants a path of small kisses from his mouth to his ear. The room feels warm and safe, and Draco’s heartbeat quickens as he breathes in the scent of the house and of Harry. He rests his face against the side of Harry’s, takes a breath, and whispers ‘I love you.’

Harry freezes beneath him, and Draco pulls back so that he can look into his face. Harry stares up at him, a slightly panicked look in his bright eyes. His breathing becomes frantic and tears begin to pool, and Draco scrabbles up into a seated position, pulling Harry up with him.

‘Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry, Harry, please, forget I said anything, you don’t have to say it back, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…’ Draco rushes out in one breath, pained and scared.

Harry covers his face with his hands as sobs wrack through his body.

‘Harry, please, you’re scaring me,’ Draco pleads in a quiet voice.

Harry pulls his hands down just enough so that their eyes can meet, and shakily says, ‘No one’s ever said that to me before.’

‘No one’s–’ Draco closes his eyes, breathes in and then out, ‘No one’s said that to you before.’ He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him tightly against his chest as Harry lets the sobs subside, burying his face in Draco’s neck.

Only when Harry’s breathing returns to normal, and crying turns to little sniffs, does Draco soften his grip and moves his hands to gentle hold Harry’s head.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so fucked up,’ Harry mumbles.

Draco just shakes his head a fraction, presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, and says again, ‘I love you.’

He moves across Harry’s face, placing delicate kisses and murmuring after each one ‘I love you.’


End file.
